


The most important four letter word

by OreoMush



Category: School of Rock (2003), school of rock (musical)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-10-31 22:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10909023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OreoMush/pseuds/OreoMush
Summary: A post battle of the bands chat





	The most important four letter word

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of ooc, sorry

Billy stood next to his best friend, Summer, the two gossiping.  
"Can you believe it! Miss Mullins and Mr. Schnee-Finn kissed!" Summer exclaimed.  
"The sexual tension was easy to see." Billy said, toying with his measuring his tape.   
Meanwhile, little did the ten year olds know, their teachers (already nicknamed Muffins by the class) were backstage, talking on and on.  
"How in the hell did they know where I lived?" Dewey asked.   
"It's on your résumé. Well, Ned's résumé." Rosalie said, brewing a tea and tapping her foot.  
"Oh my god, that's what they put on resumés?" Dewey asked, smiling.   
"You didn't know that? Well, I mean I guess your job before this was- what did you say? A.."  
"Record shop worker." Dewey finished "Also, how am I just now realizing you're a ginger?"   
Rosalie laughed, sitting down.  
"I thought you had 20/20 vision." She said, slapping his arm playfully.   
She sipped her tea, lost in thought. Why did she enjoy his company so much? He had lied to her to a point of swooning her, as a different human.   
He looked over at her, affection in his eyes. He smiled a little. "What in the world are you thinking about?" He asked running his hand through her hair.   
"You." She said frankly.  
He eyed her curiously. "What about me? About how I'm sorry I lied to you?"   
She stared at him. "Hold on- you're sorry? What makes you say that? The fact that you broke the law, the fact that you lied to kids?"   
"Well, the kid things, and because-" he stopped himself, quickly talking a sip of his drink as a diversion.  
"Because..?" She wrapped her tiny fingers around her tea cup, keeping the small blue cup warm.  
"Becauseiloveyouandyouresupercoolandijustwanttobearoundyouallthetime" he blurted, staring at the ground in guilt.  
More thoughts ran through Rosalie's mind than she could ever imagine. He loved the hellish demon and stuck up prude inside her. Love was a strong word. Love was the feeling you get when you wake up and you know it's going to be a good day because of them. Love was complimenting something when you're insecure. Love was kissing someone and them smiling as soon as you break apart.   
Love was her feelings towards Dewey Finn.   
"You love" she pointed at herself "Me?"  
He looked down "yes. I'm sorry!" He shouted.  
"No, it's okay!" Her voice sounding more innocent than ever "I-I do too."  
"You love yourself?" He scratched his head in confusion.   
"No silly. I love you." She said, smiling.  
She ran to him, hugging him "I love you and I'm never letting you go." She said, putting her head on his shoulder and placing a kiss on his lips.  
"I love you more than Billy loves style" he said, rocking her back and forth.   
Billy jumped through the door " I heard my name!" He said, smiling.   
"We're talking about love." Dewey said  
Billy ran out, hands over his ears "ewewewew!" He immediately came back "can you two kiss again? Are you official?" He asked.  
The two exchanged a glance and than nodded.  
"Guys! Muffins is canon!" Billy ran down the halls shouting.  
Summer walked in, her video camera filming the two kissing. "That's going on the band Instagram. Band mom. Nah... girlfriend of the band." She thought aloud.  
Rosalie found herself pulling Dewey onto the couch with her, giggling.   
She snuggled up next to him, pulling a blanket over the two of them, her head resting on his shoulder "Dewey?"   
"Yes, Roz?"   
"Will you always love me?"  
"You bet." He said.  
She closed her eyes, Dewey kissing her forehead, smiled at the sleeping girl.  
Poor guy wasn't going to be able to move, so he got comfortable.


End file.
